Always Covered
by RyanEvansisWicked
Summary: Ryan still misses Jason. Two years since his death Ryan visits Jason's grave. It is slash, it has cussing, and if you don't like it, don't read it. It's a oneshot songfic to I'll Cover You Reprise from Rent.


(-RyanEvansisWicked-) This is just a short oneshot songfic that came to me at 2:00AM. I don't know how good it is, but I like it. It's sweet, sad, and short. Let me know what you think?

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or Rent. They belong to Disney and Jonathan Larson... Wait, who does Rent belong to? You know what. They do not belong to me..

Here I am once again sitting over your grave. It's been two years since you left us. I don't understand how life could be so cruel to take someone as good as you away from us. You were always the joy and laughter of the group… Even when you were down you always found a way to lighten the mood.

_Live In My House_

_I'll Be You Shelter_

_Just Pay Me Back With One Thousand_

_Kisses_

I gave you everything, my life, my love, my home, and even my body… All I asked was your love in return. "Forever" you told me, but forever just wasn't long enough. I don't understand, fuck… Why are you gone?

_Be My Lover_

_And I'll Cover You_

_Open Your Door - I'll Be Your Tenant_

_Don't Got Much Baggage_

_To Lay At Your Feet_

_But Sweet Kisses I've Got To Spare_

I'll Be There - I'll Cover You 

I feel bad for hating you, for being angry that you let yourself die. You were stronger than that… I know you couldn't change anything, it wasn't your fault, but I still blame you… I need someone to blame don't I?

_I Think They Meant It_

_When They Said You Can't Buy Love_

_Now I Know You Can Rent It_

A New Lease You Were, My Love, On Life 

You made me love life again. When I was ready to quit you made me whole again. It should have been me. You deserved a longer life, a full life full of love and happiness. I know you could have lived your life without me, I don't know if I can go on with out you though.

_All My Life_

_I've Longed To Discover_

_Something As True_

As This Is 

From the moment I laid eyes on you I knew it was love. I'll never feel that way again… Why did you have to go? It's all just so fucked up. Since you left we've all been fucked up, things are just starting to become normal for the rest of them. Troy and Gabi are getting married next month, they've asked me to be the best man, I know it's only because they can't have you or Chad there.

Chad left right after your death. He said he couldn't stand being around a bunch of whiney teenagers mourning over your death, we always knew Chad was an asshole didn't we?

Sharpay and Kelsi are adopting a kid. A boy, they are thinking of naming him after you. Seeing as how you helped Kelsi realize her feelings for Sharpay and you made me happier than I had ever been in my life it's fitting that they would name their son after you.

Taylor and Zeke left a couple months ago. A fully paid trip around Europe because Taylor is such a "talented and gifted girl" as Zeke put it. She is going to help people like you, help raise awareness of Aids in Europe, turns out they don't know enough about protection there. We always knew Taylor would do something good with her talents didn't we?

Yeah, everyone is starting to get better. Everyone but me… I loved you Jase and I still love you. I could date a thousand other guys, but none of them will ever be you. It still hurts to wake up at night and feel the empty spot in bed next to me. After two years people would think I'd have moved on… What we had was special, that can never be made again.

Well, it's starting to get dark and the rain is about to come, fitting that you died in October; it always was your favorite month. The rain made you smile and you loved playing in the leaves. You were like a little kid when it came to the fall. I'll never forget you. I love you Jason, more than anything in the world.

**With a sad smile Ryan stood up and stared down at the grave of his lost boyfriend, no, his lost partner. He placed a single white lily at the grave, Jason hated roses. As he turned to walk away he could have sworn he heard Jason's voice, a sweet melody singing to him. **

**The song told Ryan things would be okay. It told him that his partner, lover, and best friend would always watch over him. He heard, as he had heard years ago when Jason was still alive, his favorite song. **

If You're Cold 

_And You're_

_Lonely_

_You've Got One_

_Nickel Only_

_when You're_

_Worn Out_

_And Tired_

_When Your Heart_

_Has Expired_

_If You're Cold_

_You're Lonely_

_With A Thousand_

_Sweet Kisses_

_**I'll Cover You**_


End file.
